Christmas at the Cullen's
by Maggietwilight
Summary: It's that time of the year. This is a 10 chapter story about Christmas at the Cullen's! It's just a few 1-shots. This will end on Christmas day. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. 10 days till Christmas!

**Chapter 1**

**10 days till Christmas**

**Rosalie POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. No matter how many times I wish to, I don't.**

Today I was going Christmas shopping for Nessie. I took my Convertible to a Toy Store.

I went to the Barbie section of the store first. I picked out the Barbie horse trailer. Then I got a Barbie Christmas set.

Next I went to the arts and crafts section. I got the new Rainbow Loom and a paint set.

Next I went to the bookstore and bought the diary of a wimpy kid books and A bookmark. After I was finished shopping I went home where the rest of the family (besides Nessie who was sleeping) was wrapping presents for her.

"I'm home!" I cheer.

"Hey, Rose!" says everybody.

I take the presents out of my shopping bag and start wrapping them.

"Renesmee will LOVE these presents." Says Bella confidently. "What did you get her, Rosalie?" 

"You will see." I say.

After wrapping the presents I sit on the couch. It was 10 days till Christmas and I wanted to make it special. I wonder what that hairy mutt will get her. It would probably be nice. After all, he imprinted.

I nestled into Emmett's arms and waited for Christmas to come.


	2. 9 days till Christmas!

**Chapter 2**

**9 days till Christmas**

**Renesmee POV**

I tie on my skates. We were going ice-skating today! I stepped on the ice and wobbled a little, and then I fell flat on my butt.

Jacob skated over and helped me up.

"Thanks, Jake"

"Welcome ness."

I started skating again and I actually did pretty well. I did a figure-8 and was able to put one leg up in the air.

"Good Job, Nessie!" cheers Jacob.

"Thanks."

Before I knew it, the whole family was cheering for me. I bowed and continued Skating. My mom took out her camera and I posed by putting my arms up in the air.

Mommy and daddy took me home after that. I looked under the tree. There were more and more presents each day. I couldn't wait to open them. I took off my shoes and jacket and hat then sat by the fire, nice and toasty.


	3. 8 days till Christmas

**Chapter 3**

**8 days till Christmas**

**Alice POV**

I get on my jacket and boots and hat and mittens.

"JAZZ! I am going outside! Come build a snowman with me!"

"OK!"

Jasper comes outside in his snow-gear. I suddenly had an idea.

"Jazz!" I whisper. "When everyone comes outside, start a snowball fight!"

Alice, everyone will get mad!"

"No they won't!"

Jasper sighs and starts making snowballs. I start making a fort to hide behind. Soon enough everyone comes out.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I yell.

Everyone hides and we go into a full-on snowball war. At the end everyone is covered in snow.

When we go in, Carlisle has a happy expression on his face.

"What happened, Grandpa Carlisle?"

"The Denalis are coming for Christmas!"

**Hey, Guys! Did you like the surprise there? I really like the Denali coven so i wanted them to come for Christmas. I am so happy because I got my first review. Also- I will be updating alter in the day till 4 days till Christmas I think because that's when I go on break. I'd also like to thank Guest for reviewing! Anyways hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. 8 days until christmas

**Chapter 4****  
**

**(sorry I made a mistake) 8 days till Christmas!**

**Renesmee POV**

A car pulled up in the snowy driveway. 3 woman and 2 men stepped out.

Daddy answered the door.

"Hello, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Garret and Eleazar."

"Hello, Edward. Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you, you too."

Daddy let them in. They seemed familiar.

"Hi, Renesmee." says one with dark hair.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Carmen."  
They walk off and meet Grandpa Carlisle in the living room.

**Tanya POV**

We sat on the couch with Carlisle.

I admired the tree, decorated with beautiful ornaments from over the years.

"I love the tree."

"Thank you, Tanya."

Garret noticed the TV. Spongebob was on.

"I remember when Spongebob was first on TV"

"Yeah." Says Kate. "Then you said that spongebob looked like Jasper."

Jasper walks in.

"Who looks like me?" he asks.

"Nobody." everyone replies.

**Sorry. I would have updated earlier but there was a big blizzard when I was on the bus and it took me 2 hours to get home. Did you like the little joke from the Tanya POV? I did. Anyways, See ya later and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. 1 week till christmas

**Chapter 5**

**1 WEEK TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**Bella POV**

Today we were taking Renesmee out sledding. We had gotten her a sled and we were bringing her to a big hill in the forest.

Renesmee got on Edward's back and I carried the sled.

When we got there the hill was bigger than before. She picked her sled up and climbed to the top of the hill.

"Renesmee, be careful!" I called.

She slid down the hill at top speed. Suddenly, she crashed into a tree.

We ran towards her. She was unconscious. I was a shield but Edward knew exactly what I was thinking. We rushed her to Carlisle.

"CARLISLE! HELP!" Edward yells.

Carlisle runs down the stairs.

"Here." he says, taking her from me. he brings her back upstairs.

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

Carlisle comes down the stairs frowning.

"Renesmee is dead."

"WHAT?"

"Her heart stopped beating 6 minutes ago."

I start crying. Edward hugs me, but I see that he is crying too.

**Sorry this one was shorter but I had alot of homework. I have none 2morrow or fridays so updates will be soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. 6 days till christmas!

**Chapter 6**

**6 days till Christmas!**

**Edward POV**

I called the funeral service.

"Hello?" I say. "I'd like to arrange a funeral for my daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Yea, sir. When will this be?"

"The day after Christmas."

"OK, sir. Would you like anything special engraved on the grave?"

"Yes. I'd like it to say: _An Angel whispered take my hand and come with me you're work here is done. I went away to a place where there's no tears, nor sorrow only laughter and smiles, there will ..."  
_

"Very nice, sir. Have a nice day and we are sorry for your loss."

I hung up and sat on the couch with Bella.

There was no laughter. No sound of crayons drawing. NO cartoons. Things would never be the same.

**Sorry this one is shorter. I just want to get this out of thew way. Next chapter I think Jacob will probably find out. It was really hard for me to do this to Bella and Edward so please have some positive reviews. If there is anything you'd like to see in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. 5 days till christmas!

**Chapter 7**

**5 days till ****Christmas**

**Rosalie POV**

"Let's go to the woods to get a Christmas tree!" says Emmett.

"No. We are going to go buy one at the STORE."

"Fine! Just tryna have a little fun."

"OK."

We get in the car and drive to the store where we buy the Christmas tree every year. I look around all the trees until I hear Emmett.

"ROSE CHECK OUT THIS ONE!"

I walk over to him and he stands by this HUGE tree.

"Emmett, this is why we did not go to the woods. This will NEVER fit in the house."

"OK! Which _girly _one do you like?"

I walk over to this pretty little tree about 8 feet tall.

"This one is not as big." he says.

"Yes but it is pretty."

"Fine we will buy it."

After they tie it on the car we drive home.

When we get home we hear the most loud noise ever. We walk into the kitchen and find jacob.

"She's gone." he keeps saying to himself.

They must have told him.

**Hey guys, so pumped cause i'm OFFICIALLY ON WINTER BREAK! I have no school for 2 WHOLE WEEKS so that means updates will be up earlier. Do you guys have any new ideas? I know what we will do for the next one and christmas day but still. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. 4 days till christmas

**Chapter 8****  
**

**4 days till ****Christmas**

**Alice POV**

I was SOOOO excited! We were decorating the Christmas tree today! I brought down boxes of lights and tinsel and ornaments we had collected over the years.

We unpacked all the boxes. Then I started stringing lights on the tree. I had bought rainbow ones. Then we strung red, green, gold and silver tinsel on it. Next we put the ornaments on. I found the one Renesmee had made us in school. Oh, how we missed her. I put towards the top of the tree where everyone could see it.

After putting all the ornaments on the tree, Edward put the angel on the top. I plugged in the lights and the whole tree lit up. We all clapped.

"It's amazing!" I cheered.

"More like _**RIDICULOUSLY AWESOME AND**__** PERFECT!**_" shouted Emmett.

We all Laughed.

**Sorry this one was a bit shorter. Got some writers block. Like to thank Alicefreak101 for reviewing. Don't worry guys about Renesmee, She'll be back again some day. Please review and if you have any suggestions PLEASE TELL ME THEM!**


	9. AN

**A/N- just to clarify, last chapter I said ****_SHE WILL BE BACK AGAIN SOMEDAY! _** ** Please keep reading. She will be back soon. I am sorry I have to spoil it. Also, any mean reviews _WILL BE REPORTED!_**


	10. 3 days till christmas

**Chapter 10**

**3 days till Christmas**

**Bella POV**

I sat next to Renesmee's dead body in Carlisle's lab.

"Please, Renesmee! Come back! Please!" I say.

I put my hands on my face and cry.

"Mommy?" asks a voice.

I could Recognize this voice from anywhere. It was Renesmee.

I turn to Renesmee. Her eyes were open and she was sitting up.

"Renesmee!" I shout.

I hug her hardly. I had missed her so much. I cried tears of joy.

"EDWARD GET IN HERE!" I yell.

He runs in.

"Renesmee!" He shouts.

He hugs her too.

"I missed you so much." he says.

"I missed you too."

After hugging her for 10 minutes, renesmee asks us a question.

"Where is Jacob?"

"He's probably at his house. I'll call him."

Edward takes out his phone.

"Hello, Billy. Tell Jacob to get over here right away. Renesmee is not dead."

He hangs up. Then we go downstairs to the rest of the family. Everyone hugs her. The doorbell rings and I go to the door.

"Hi Jake."

"Hi Bella."

He runs in and hugs Nessie. He picks her up and spins her around.

"I missed you ness."

"I missed you too jake."

**Told you guys! I was gonna do it on Christmas day but I didn't like the bad reviews. I would like to thank 0twilightlover184, Alicefreak101 , 4everIrish and thx for reviewing! I hope you guys keep reviewing! Also Yes, I am from the USA and I will do more Alice POV's.**


	11. 2 days till Christmas!

**Chapter 11****  
**

**2 days till ****Christmas**

**Alice POV**

I dragged out a bunch of Christmas lights.

"Alice do you really need all of those?"

"Yes! Nessie and I are going to do them!"

"OK. I'll go get her."

"Thanks."

Pretty soon nessie ran out.

"I'm here Auntie Alice!'"

"Yay! How bout you set up all the reindeer on the lawn. Then you can put the reindeer landing sign on the roof."

"KK, Auntie Alice!"

We put up all the lights and decorations and the house looked beautiful.

"GUYS GET OUT HERE!" I yelled to the family.

They all came out and stared at the lights.

**Sorry that it was short. I will have tons more tomorrow. I will probably have a renesmee POV for the last 2 chapters. Wow! I had ALOT of reviews! I'd personally like to thank: 0twilightlover184 , Alicefreak101, and 4everIrish. The Alice POV was for you. Also, on my profile I will be putting up a link to a santa tracker. You can view it. He will take off about 4 tomorrow morning where I am but IDK. Anyways, KEEP REVIEWING ND YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	12. CHRISTMAS EVE!

**Chapter 12**

**CHRISTMAS EVE!**

**Renesmee POV**

I bent down next to the Christmas tree and looked at the presents from my family. Santa Claus would come soon but I at least wanted to know what these presents were. At least I knew what Auntie Alice's were. Clothes.

I shook one box from Grandma Esme. It clinked and made loud noises. Definitely Lego friends.

"Renesmee, you aren't peeking, are you?"

I turned around and mommy was behind me.

"Uh, no." I lied.

"OK. But if you peek at your presents santa won't come."

"He won't?"

"No."

"OK, Can I play on your phone?"

"Of course."

I unlock her phone. I click the app I had downloaded at the beginning of the month. Santa tracker. I see he is in west Asia. He was almost here!

"DINNER!" Shouts Kate.

I go and sit at the table, knowing santa is almost here.

**OK, guys I hope you liked this chapter. I'd like to thank 4EverIrish for reviewing, I'm glad you like the alice POV. The santa tracker is now open where you can track santa. I do beleive in santa but please don't give me bad reviews. I also peek at my presents sometimes. But Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GOT FOR CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT!**


	13. CHRISTMAS DAY!

**Chapter 13**

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up and saw the calendar. OMG! IT WAS CHRISTMAS! I leaped out of bed and got on some fresh clothes. Then I ran to mommy and daddy's room, my veins overflowing with excitement.

"It's Christmas!"

"yup!"

"YAY!"

We take our stockings to grandma esme and grandpa Carlisle's house. I run in and spot Jake.

"Jake!" I yell

"hey, ness!" says jake

I jump into his arms and he spins me around.

"Merry Christmas." he says.

"can we open presents?"

"sure!"

From mom and dad: some babies, a furby, and a beautiful necklace with a diamond R on it.

Grandma and grandma: 5 Lego friends sets.

Auntie rose and uncle Emmett: Books, rainbow loom, paint set, Barbie stuff.

Auntie Alice and uncle jasper: clothes

Jake: a framed photo of Jake and I

Grandpa Charlie: stuffed animal

**OMG! I am so sorry I have not updated . I have ALOT of family who came over. I hope you can please forgive me. PLEASE REVIEW AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! also please tell me what you got!**


End file.
